


Flowers

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Post-Series, pro swimmer rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is back in Japan for the New Year so he can spent it with his boyfriend Haru. One morning, Rin talks about how he misses cherry blossoms, and Haru has an idea to make his boyfriend happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy oneshot was originally a scene I was going to include in a chaptered fic which is currently on an indefinite hiatus. Since I don't know if I will go back to the fic in the near future/ever, I decided to adapt this scene which I had written out in to a short oneshot, enjoy.

Haruka waited nervously in the airport for his boyfriend. He was so happy that Rin was coming back to Japan for the New Year. Haru had went back to Iwatobi so he could spend time with his parents, who were also home. Haru nervously held the sign which read ‘Matsuoka’. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Haru gazed up at the board, watching the list of arrivals flash up. He took a deep breath as he waited to see the arrival he wanted. It flashed up, an arrival from Sydney. Straightening his back a little, Haru started to scan the area for his boyfriend. He wasn’t exactly the sort of person who was hard to pick out from the crowd with his build. Catching sight of something, Haru’s lips twitched into a smile. Haru watched the young man, who was wearing a check shirt and comfy looking trousers, drag a suitcase across the airport floor. They turned to Haru and began to wave.

‘Haru, didn’t know you were going to wait for me here, love the sign,’ Rin said, pointing out the sign Haru was holding. Haru turned away as his cheeks turned pink.

‘It is nothing, really,’ he said, secretly pleased that his boyfriend liked his surprise. Rin frowned as he adjusted the half-ponytail his hair was tied in.

‘You don’t need to be so modest,’ Rin stated, ‘anyway,’ Rin then proceeded to plant a quick kiss on Haru’s lips, which made Haru’s cheeks change from pink to a deep shade of red.

‘Rin…’ Haru said, shocked. Rin let out a yawn.

‘I am so tired,’ he muttered. Folding his arms, Haru responded

‘I can tell,’ he noted, ‘you have dark circles under your eyes.’

‘I can’t help it,’ Rin snapped, as he knew about the fact his red eyes were rimmed by dark a dark shadow due to the sleepless flight, ‘anyway, are we going to go now, I can’t wait to see your parents after so long,’ Rin said. Haru gave a slight nod.

‘Yes,’ Haru replied, turning towards the exit, ‘anyway, welcome home, I missed you.’

* * *

Rin decided to stay at Haru’s house during his visit. Rin made himself very comfortable in Haru’s room. A few days after Rin had first came back, Haru announced a plan that they were going to see Rei and Nagisa later that day. However, they had the morning to themselves. Gazing out of the window, Rin caught sight of trees. The trees all bare and frosty, it was winter, so no flowers would bloom.

‘I miss cherry blossom trees,’ Rin muttered, ‘there aren’t any in Australia, and they aren’t even in bloom this time of year in Japan,’ he added, leaning back on to Haru’s bed. Haru watched his boyfriend’s muscles relax as he led down, he then spoke.

‘Did you tell your Australian friends about your obsession with cherry blossoms?’ Haru asked. Rin nodded.

‘Yep, everything,’ he replied, ‘they think it is cute, one of my teammates told me that they think cherry blossoms suits me as a person, they think the pink of the flowers match the colour of my hair and complexion,’ Haru then had a sudden idea, causing him to shoot up.

‘Hang on Rin, I will be back in a moment.’

 

Haru made his way out of the house. The frosty weather was especially harsh today, and Haru immediately regretted his decision of not wearing a jacket. Haru blew into his hands as he crossed the road. It wasn’t too far from here. Haru then found it, a florists. He walked into the shop, and the scent of pollen and flowers struck him immediately. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted, but he had an idea. He reached the counter.

‘Can I have a bouquet in shades of pink and red,’ Haru asked. The florist nodded. Haru waited patiently, looking at his watch every few moments, as he didn’t want to keep Rin waiting.

‘Would you liked them wrapped properly with nice paper and a ribbon?’ the florist asked. Haru shook his head.

‘No thank you, just wrap them so they are together’ Haru wasn’t going to need them wrapped for what he was going to do with the flowers. The flowers were then passed to Haru. He looked at the flowers, the flowers were all shades of gentle pinks and reds, there were some cherry blossoms in the mix, but other flowers too, they would be perfect, ‘thank you,’ Haru said, passing his money across the counter, he then left the shop and rushed home as quickly as he could.

 

‘Is that flowers?’ Haruka’s mother asked, as she watched her son rush through the door. Haru let himself catch his breath for a moment, as he had jogged all the way home.

‘Yes,’ he said. Haru then noticed his father was giving him an _‘I’m sorry to break it to you, but’_ look.

‘You do know that Rin isn’t going to be able to take them home with him,’ he said.

‘I know, don’t worry,’ Haru replied, his lips twitching into a smirk. He then pushed past his parents and made his way to his room, where Rin was still waiting.

‘Where have you been?’ Rin asked, as the door began to open. Haru then appeared with the flowers.

‘Flowers for you,’ Haru said, waving the small bunch of flowers in Rin’s direction. Rin’s cheeks warmed and turned the same shade of pink as the flowers in the bouquet _‘beautiful’_ Haru thought, _‘these flowers really are perfect’_.

‘That is so sweet, they are lovely,’ he said taking the flowers from Haru and placing them on the bed beside him, ‘I won’t be able to take them back to Australia though,’ he said.

‘I know, I have a plan,’ Haru added, as he unwrapped the flowers. Rin observed what Haru was doing, confused at what this boy’s ‘plan’ was. Whatever it was, Rin was curious and willing to go along with it. Awaiting Haru’s next instructions, he watched Haru’s nimble hands, arrange the unwrapped flowers into a pile.

 

Once the flowers were unwrapped and in a neat pile on the plastic wrap, Haru spoke, ‘sit in front of me, Rin,’ Haru said, prompting Rin to sit on the floor so his back was facing Haru. Haru looked at the back of Rin’s head. He looked at Rin’s crimson hair, which was tied into a ponytail secured by a red and black tie. Rin had started wearing his hair up a lot more since graduating High School, nobody was sure why, it had just happened. Haru didn’t mind this at all as he thought he looked good with his hair up as he showed off his neck and shoulders, even though Haru thought he looked good with it loose as well. Haru gently pulled on the tie, letting Rin’s hair fall loose around his face and neck.

 

Rin stayed still as Haru reached for a brush and began to brush Rin’s hair smooth, taking care not to tug or pull.

‘What is this plan then Haru?’ Rin asked, Haru paused for a moment.

‘I am going to put the flowers in your hair,’ he replied, placing the brush down on his bed.

‘Ok then, you really do have some weird ideas sometimes,’ Rin stated. Haru gently took a section of Rin’s hair and some flowers, gentle pink ones with long petals. He then took the hair and began to weave it into a thin plait, weaving the flowers in amongst the braid. When he reached the bottom, he leaned over to grab Rin’s accessory tub from the desk, and pulled out a thin hair tie to secure the braid.

‘Beautiful,’ Haru said, smiling at his handiwork, ‘I’m not hurting you, am I?’ he asked to ensure his boyfriend’s wellbeing, as he took up another section of hair and more flowers, this time he took up cherry blossoms.

‘Not at all,’ Rin replied, as he continued to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend playing with his hair. Rin heard the snap of a hair tie to indicate another braid was complete, ‘can you use the nice red ones?’ Rin asked. Haru nodded, and picked up the small red flowers that Rin was referring to. Haru furrowed his brows in concentration as he weaved the flowers into Rin’s hair, being as neat as possible. Haru looked over to the pile of flowers, which were now almost used up, just a big pink flower and some very small magenta ones to go. He took up the magenta flower.

‘Your hair is so nice to touch,’ Haru said, his nimble fingers creating another small braid.

‘Uhh, thanks,’ Rin replied, a little embarrassed by the unexpected compliment, ‘but yours is lovely too, it’s so swishy and dark,’ he replied, he felt his shoulders un-tense a little as he continued to feel Haru’s fingers in his hair. Times like this were the ones he missed when he was away from Haru.

 

‘Ok, done,’ Haru said. Rin stood up and began to make his way to the mirror, ‘wait, one more thing,’ Haru said, rushing to Rin with the large flower in his hand. Rin turned to face Haru, letting Haru gently tuck the left side of Rin’s bangs behind his ear so he could slip the remaining flower behind it, ‘now you are done,’ Haru said, giving Rin a gentle kiss on the cheek. Rin caught sight of himself in the mirror, sections of his red hair weaved with flowers, while other sections were left loose, and Rin felt himself blush.

‘Wow… it’s great,’ he said, lost for words. Haru just smiled and folded his arms, ‘I’m going to keep it like this for the rest of the day, and I need to take some photos to show everyone at home,’ Rin added, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

‘You look beautiful,’ Haru said, who by this point was blushing as well, as his boyfriend looked so good. He continued watched his boyfriend take selfies of himself and his hair for a moment. Rin place his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Haru, who he gently kissed on the cheek.

‘Anyway, we should get ready to meet up with Rei and Nagisa.’

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot, and really just wanted to publish it despite the fact the fic it was going to be in being potentially cancelled. Leave kudos if you liked and feel free to leave some comments, as I love reading people's thoughts and ideas on my work.


End file.
